M9: Moblashed - Day 6
Votes *widdershins accuses poetfox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=967166&postcount=1672 *Destil accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=967197&postcount=1678 *Winter accuses poetfox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=967199&postcount=1680 *JohnB accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=967371&postcount=1691 *Karzac accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=967458&postcount=1692 *Brickroad accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=967580&postcount=1697 *SDMX accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=967619&postcount=1700 *Rai accuses SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=967735&postcount=1712 *SDMX accuses Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=967797&postcount=1715 *Paul le Fou accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=967986&postcount=1722 *shivam accuses poetfox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968024&postcount=1726 *poetfox accuses Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968101&postcount=1732 *Falselogic accuses Brickroad http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968159&postcount=1737 *Destil accuses poetfox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968197&postcount=1742 *Rai retracts accusation of SDMX http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968229&postcount=1749 *JohnB accuses poetfox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968246&postcount=1750 *Umby accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968250&postcount=1751 *Tock accuses poetfox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968310&postcount=1760 *Karzac accuses poetfox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968312&postcount=1761 *Brickroad accuses poetfox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968332&postcount=1768 *Umby accuses poetfox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968333&postcount=1769 *poetfox accuses poetfox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968337&postcount=1771 *Paul le Fou accuses spineshark http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968563&postcount=1792 *kaisel accuses poetfox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968692&postcount=1797 *botticus accuses poetfox http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968775&postcount=1798 poetfox is lynched and revealed as a Kid. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=969312&postcount=1835 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=969305&postcount=1833 poetfox: 11 widdershins Winter Destil shivam JohnB Tock Karzac Brickroad Umby poetfox kaisel botticus SDMX: 0 Destil JohnB Karzac Brickroad Rai Brickroad: 1 SDMX Paul le Fou Falselogic Rai: 1 SDMX poetfox spineshark: 1 Umby Paul le Fou Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=967115&postcount=1660 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=967116&postcount=1661 Phantoon: Make contact The whole time this game has been going on, you haven't been able to decide whether to jump for joy or cower in fear. On the one hand, aliens are real, just like you ALWAYS KNEW! You've probably even been talking to some of them all along! On the other hand, the situation right now is less E.T. and more Invasion of the Body Snatchers. These aliens have some kind of super-advanced technology that makes them hard to distinguish from humans, and they want you dead. This wasn't the type of civilization you had hoped to finally make contact with. Still... even if it is incredibly dangerous, it's still pretty cool! You're startled from your reverie by a knock at your door. It must be your SIS back from getting dinner. She calls through the door to tell you your spaghetti's ready, and you get up to go out to chow down. But when you open your door, you find that this is definitely not your sister. It's a gray-skinned alien, and it's lowering some kind of advanced voice modulator! This is so pants-wettingly great! Now it's raising... holy crap... a REAL, LIVE, RAY GUN! You are about to be shot to death with LASERS! FUCK YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh > IV: Rally your troops. IV: Rally your troops. imperfectVisionary IV opened new memo on board AMONG THE DWULVES. IV: Suuuup dewds IV: How's it hangin', bros hystericalGambler HG responded to memo. HG: We're swimming in dead kids and now we just lost another. HG: (RIP, Phantoon. May your ashes be interred in a capsule orbiting the Earth.) HG: So if my count is accurate... HG: That leaves us with an ever-shrinking troll:kid ratio of 4:13. HG: How do you think it's hanging? IV: Harsh, man IV: You've giving me bad vibes with all that IV: Maybe you should mellow out some knottedNoisemaker KN responded to memo. KN: well maybe YOU should tense up some!! KN: why aren't you taking this seriously?? IV: Cause much as I hate the concept of the Man IV: I'm a born leader, bro IV: And a leader can't let his dewds see him sweat IV: You dig, man? silentTaxonomist ST responded to memo. ST: Oh yes absolutely! ST: I'm with you 100% IV! HG: Oh, really? HG: Even if he was wrong? ST: Well gosh sure! It's important to be supportive in a time of crisis! ST: And I just want IV to know he has my complete support! KN: just iv?? KN: not, say.. the team as a whole?? KN: you have weird priorities ST >:(( ST: Oh no way! ST: I'm with you 100% too KN! ST: Whatever you want to do I'll be right there backing you up! KN: cool!! KN: I ACCUSE SILENTTAXONOMIST!! ST: Um... ST: Well okay maybe I'm not 100% with you there ST: But I think it's good you're getting into the spirit of the thing! ST: I support your passion KN! HG: Oh, brother. HG: Does anyone have anything actually productive to say before we get down to business? IV: Oh maaaaan IV: I nearly forgot, dewds! IV: Dig this, cats and kittens: IV: I'm the Stranger of Self! IV: How wild is that, huh? HG: Thrilling, I'm sure. HG: Nigh-incomprehensible, but thrilling. HG: Let's just get on with it already. ST: Amen to that I say! > ACT 6 > End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=969309&postcount=1834 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=969312&postcount=1835 PR: Lodge a complaint. paragonRenegade PR responded to memo on board AMONG THE DWULVES. PR: y r u killing me PR: dont rly undrstand acapellaQuestioner AQ responded to memo. AQ: heh, like it matters AQ: we'll win no matter what we do ;) AQ: at this point we may as well kill people who are annoying to read, heh AQ: and that makes you public enemy #1 ;) PR: u will win mayb PR: ill be ded :| PR: neway ur dumer than me PR: i no i don type like it but im wa smartr than u think PR: if u wud just lisen u cud lynch a troll today n be dun w this sooner PR: nstead of draging it out yesterdaysOdyssey YO responded to memo. YO: It's quite interesting to me that you would advance such a claim. YO: You claim absolute certainty of your "riteness" when it comes to deducing the identities of the trolls, something the rest of us have had little success with after several attempts made in good faith. YO: To my mind, there are only two sorts of players who can back their claims with such certitude: those gifted with unique insight, like our late Seer, or those for whom the dividing line between Human and Troll was crystal clear from the outset. YO: As you have not yet laid claim to the former, even to save your own skin, I cannot help but think you must be one of the latter. zealousMobster ZM responded to memo. ZM: haha yo, YO ZM: rofls that never gets old YO: On that point, I beg to differ. YO: I have requested, on more than one occasion if memory serves, that you refrain from drawing attention to the similarity of my abbreviated handle to the common vernacular greeting for the sake of an easy and increasingly tedious laugh. YO: Has the time also come to issue a preemptory plea not to make sport of my chosen font color? ZM: it's just ZM: your pink is so gay dude ZM: lmao YO banned ZM from responding to memo. AQ: so YO brings up a good point, heh AQ: how can you be so sure you're right, anyway? ;) PR: i just no PR: becuz im a genius PR: obv > poetfox: Forfeit. poetfox: Forfeit. You've played enough games in your time to know when one has entered an unwinnable state; for you, at least, that time has come. Except the game in this case is your life, and this was one thing you'd hoped not to lose so soon. You know the procedure by now: the Detached Delegate will be around soon to carry out his orders, and that will be that. There's only one option open to you at this point. The outcome has been decided, but at least you can deny the ghoulish agent his satisfaction. It's time to forfeit. You draw a bath, leave the water running, and when the tub has filled to a certain level, you get in and pull the plug. When you open the veins in your wrist, the cuts hurt, but watching the red blood spiral down the drain proves hypnotically fascinating enough for it not to matter much, especially when you begin to lose feeling. You go out feeling secure in the knowledge that despite your death, your fellow kids will see it through to victory. Let it never be said that when you play a game, you don't play to win. END OF ACT 6. Notable Events fanboymaster is replaced by Rai http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=967193&postcount=1677 botticus claims acapellaQuestioner http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=967690&postcount=1708 spineshark claims knottedNoisemaker http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968052&postcount=1728 poetfox claims paragonRenegade http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968147&postcount=1734 (original citation needed) SDMX claims greyscaleExtinguisher/Scourge of Flesh (Killer) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968147&postcount=1734 http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968183&postcount=1740 (original citation needed) Winter claims laughableVestibule http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968220&postcount=1747 Rai claims textbookNotation http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968229&postcount=1749 Karzac claims tolerantAnatomy/Hermit of Ascent (Revenant) http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968312&postcount=1761 kaisel claims yesterdaysOdyssey http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968331&postcount=1767 Falselogic claims silentTaxonomist http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968342&postcount=1773 Paul le Fou claims hystericalGambler http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968546&postcount=1791 Tock claims spectralInferno http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=968831&postcount=1799 (original citation needed) Category:Phases